


the beauty of their dreams

by livin_in_my_head_2



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Movie: Terminator: Dark Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_in_my_head_2/pseuds/livin_in_my_head_2
Summary: Grace looks at Dani sometimes and wonders what she did to deserve her.
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	the beauty of their dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A longer fic about these two is on the way!! I just needed to get my feelings out.
> 
> For clarification, in the future, Grace and Dani are in a romantic relationship. The apocalypse started later so Grace was in her early twenties and Dani was in her early thirties.

Grace looks at Dani sometimes and wonders what she did to deserve her.

Since being sent back in time, she has crashed multiple times - both in vehicles and from exhaustion - been stabbed a few times, illegally crossed the U.S. border, gotten arrested by ICE, been thrown from an airplane, fallen down a dam, and been gutted like a fish to kill a machine.

It’s all worth it just to have her.

Because since being sent back in time, she has watched Dani sleep on her lap, huddled next to her on top of a train in the night, gripped her hand like their lives depended on it (they did), and hugged her as tight as she could after that final battle.

Grace was supposed to die in that final battle. She thought that she only had one power source.

Future Dani had never told her she had two.

Thinking about Future Dani (how she differentiates between the two) hurts. The woman who saved her from those thieves, the woman who Grace fell in love with, is somewhere in a timeline that might not even exist anymore.

But there's another version of Dani. A version with slightly haunted eyes and a quiet, steely determination that makes Grace's heart beat just a little faster.

It's not her Dani. Grace knows that.

But sometimes, she harbors the fleeting hope that one day, she could be.


End file.
